Angels and Saints
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Kinzie is attacked and almost raped in her hideout, she is rescued by the Boss of the Saints. The two friends find their mutual friendship turning to love. KinziexMale Boss
1. Sanctuary No More

_**AN: This is my second attempt at a Saint's Row Story. I hope that this will be a better attempt because I can honestly say that this one will be better than the last one. Oh, another thing. This will be taking place a little while after the Saint's land in Steelport, and well after Kinzie joins the Saints. Thanks for reading and I hope that you will enjoy this.**_

**Chapter One: Sanctuary No More**

**Kinzie was busy working on her computer in her fortress, looking at various computer monitors that she hacked into for the boss. She looked around at the various boxes that littered the room, and let a frusterated sigh escape her. She hated the fact that they were basically piling up like mating rabbits, but what can she do about it? Hell, half of the crap she needed to move was too heavy to move on her own. She shoved herself away from the desk, and was about to reach for the phone when it rang on it's own.**

**"Kinzie, you got anything on the Deckers?" Saint's Leader, Michael Harris asked.**

**"Glad you called, I need your help." Kinzie responded.**

**"With what?" Michael asked in a slightly concerned voice.**

**"I need some help moving some of my boxes in my place." Kinzie said.**

**"Really now?" MIchael asked back with no enthusiasm.**

**"Yeah. I take it I can count on your help?" Kinzie smiled.**

**"Fine. I am coming." Michael said.**

**"Thanks, babe." Kinzie said, then she realized what she said and to who it was.**

**"Wha-" Michael tried to say, but Kinzie quickly hung up the phone. Kinzie blushed, and literally smacked herself.**

**Sure, she sort of had a crush on Michael, but why would someone as handsome and chiseled as he was be interested in a nerd like her?**

**Kinzie almost felt like crying when she thought of all of the times that her heart was broken in the past. No use in thinking about something that happened so long ago.**

**"Hi there." Michael said, causing Kinzie to jump.**

**"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Kinzie said.**

**"My mom and dad bumping uglies. I was really close by when I called." Michael laughed.**

**"Oh, sorry." Kinzie said, hiding her blush the best that she could. "Those are the boxes I need to move."**

**Michael looked over at the stack, and back to Kinzie.**

**"Really?" Michael asked in disbelief.**

**"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kinzie asked him.**

**"A few boxes. You asked me to come over to move a few boxes?" Michael asked.**

**"Yeah." Kinzie answered innocently. Michael huffed, walked over to the boxes, and grabbed them all at once.**

**"Where do you want them?" Michael asked.**

**"I don't know." Kinzie said.**

**"I am gonna drop them, and break whatever is in here if you do not make up your mind." Michael said. Kinzie knew that tone of voice from anywhere, and she knew immediately that he meant business.**

**"Fine, over there." Kinzie said, pointing at a random wall.**

**"Okay then." Michael said, starting to move boxes to a random wall. Kinzie helped him, but she couldn't help but to stare at the physical specimen that was the Saint leader. He wore all black, especially the tank top that shown off his muscles and the dragon tattoo that was rang along his whole left arm. His blonde hair flowed when he walked, but to her disappointment, he wore it in a ponytail. She walked past him, placing the last box against a wall.**

**"Listen, I have to run back to the hideout to grab something. Will you be alright by yourself?" Michael asked.**

**"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Kinzie said. He gave her a smile, and slowly walked towards the front door. Kinzie knew that she was blushing all the while he smiled at her. Kinzie made sure that he left completely. Kinzie slowly sat in the chair that she had, thinking about the crush that she had on the Saints Leader. **

**Why would a guy like that be interested in a girl like her? She was not bad looking, but she knew that Shaundi had a thing for him, and Kinzie could not compare to a girl like Shaundi. **

**Kinzie hated thinking like that. Whenever she would think like that, she would literally be on the edge of tears.**

**Before she could start crying, however, she heard a loud crash at the front of her hideout. Kinzie figured that it was Michael coming back because he forgot something. She quickly wiped her face, and went out to see who it was.**

**"Hey, did you forget something?" Kinzie asked, rounding a corner, where she was met with the butt of a rifle to the face.**

**She got knocked to the ground, and before she could even see who it was that attacked her, she felt a large weight on her body.**

**"Well, the pretty nerd is all alone." A voice said. Kinzie tried to struggle to get out from under the weight of whoever this was, but she got struck across the face again.**

**"You ain't goin' nowhere, bitch." Another male voice said. She felt her shirt being ripped open, and her bra being exposed to the air that was blowing through.**

**"Nice." One guy said. While she was being held down by one guy, she felt the other one unzipping her pants. She began to pray silently that someone was coming to help her.**

_**I can't believe that this is happening to me, someone, please help me! **_**Kinzie screamed in her mind. **

**When her silent prayer was not answered, she just closed her eyes, and let the darkness take her, unaware that Michael and Pierce arrived shortly afterwards...**

* * *

**There were two gunshots, and she felt the guy that was on top of her, fall completely off of her. Then she heard frantic footsteps towards her direction, and she could literally feel the concern of whoever this was radiate towards her.**

**"Boss, is she alright?" Pierce said, running towards her direction.**

_**Wait, this was Michael? Thank god! **_**Kinzie thought.**

**"Yeah, thank god we got here before anything happened to her. Damn, they really did a number on her." Michael said. Kinzie felt herself being scooped up in his arms, and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael carried her back towards the car that they came in.**

**Secretly, Kinzie smiled, and nuzzled his neck, knowing that she was safe in his arms.**

* * *

**AN: Just a short beginning to set up the rest of the story. I am still unsure as to how long this story is going to be, but one thing is for sure, this will be centered around Kinzie and the male boss of the Saints. Thanks for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Oddest Couple?

_**AN: This story is going to be a short and quick one. That means that this is going to be at the most three chapters. Although I plan to continue this story by doing another with this pairing in the future. Thanks for all those who supported this story, and let's continue, shall we?**_

**Chapter Two: The Oddest Couple?**

**Kinzie slowly opened her eyes, and tried to remember what happened, and where she was now. The memories of almost being raped flooded her memory as she gathered her bearings. She took a look around, and knew exactly where she was now. She soon realized that she was in the Saint's hideout. More importantly, she was in Michael's bed. The thought of being where Michael laid his head caused Kinzie to blush badly. She put a hand to her face, and realized that her glasses were off, and on the nearby table. She took her our hair out of her pony tail that it was always in, and kicked off the sheets of the massive bed that she was laying in. Her clothes were a mess, and she needed at the very least a new shirt. She quickly found one of Michael's shirts, a black shirt with a purple Saint's symbol on it, and slid it on. She could only laugh as she saw that it was almost a tent on her small frame. **

**She crept towards the door, and placed her ear at the door, trying to listen to the conversations that were going on out there. **

**She could tell that Michael was not by himself, and that he had company. He was talking to Oleg and Pierce most likely.**

**"Alright then. Tell me if anything happens." Michael said. Kinzie took a few steps back as he walked the two to the door. She heard Michael close the door, and then make his way to his bedroom. Kinzie semi panicked as he slowly opened the door, because she had no idea as to what he was going to do, or what he was going to tell her. Kinzie sat on the bed, and looked towards the window as Michael slowly opened the door, and walked inside.**

**"Kinzie, are you alright?" Michael asked in a soft and sweet voice.**

**"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Kinzie said softly.**

**"No problem." Michael asked, slowly walking over, and taking a seat next to her. Kinzie smiled as he sat next to her, but she could have swore that he was slightly blushing at the sight of her, or was her mind playing tricks on her.**

**"I was wondering, how did you notice that I was in trouble?" Kinzie asked, changing the subject at hand.**

**"Pierce called me and told me that there was some Luchadores coming towards your place. He pulled up right behind me, and I was not too far away, but I gunned it back to your place immediately." Michael answered.**

**"They almost...almost..." Kinzie said before Michael cut her off.**

**"They didn't. That is the most important thing." Michael said with a smile. **

**"That is twice that you saved me, you know." Kinzie said.**

**"Oh, you are talking about the ship where we first met, right?" Michael asked.**

**"Yeah. I can't believe that you would do that." Kinzie laughed.**

**"You mean drive a boat onto another one? Please, I have did a lot worse." Michael laughed back.**

**Michael then gave her that thousand watt smile once again, the same smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place.**

**Michael slowly got up, and left the room in a hurry, for some strange reason. Kinzie just stared at the door in curiosity, as to what made him get up and leave like that in the first place.**

**He was a mystery wrapped up in an enigma, that was the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, right there.**

* * *

**She really did appreciate him. This was the leader of the Saints, a man that has committed murder, and has done unspeakable things in the past. Michael told her how he and Johnny Gat buried Shogo Akuji alive when he and the Ronin shot up what was supposed to be Aisha's funeral.**

**He was interesting, to say the very least. For a man that has done some pretty terrible things in the past, and he can be pretty damn violent when he is pushed to that point, he can be really peaceful sometimes. Kinzie knew that he was by no means a saint. Then again, neither was anybody in Steelport, for that matter. The thing that really attracted Kinzie to Michael was that there was a mysterious aura about him. She wanted to find out what that was, but at the same time, he wanted to respect his privacy. Kinzie could not help but notice that there was something that he did not tell the rest of the Saints, and more importantly her.**

**She got out her lap top, and found some more information on Michael. She wondered if she should even go this far, and should she just ask him what was on his mind, and if she should even do this. Boss killed men for less, and god only knows what he was going to do to her once he found out that she knew this. Her damn curiosity was going to get her killed one day, and that day could be today.**

**"Point of no return." Kinzie said. She hit the enter button, and what she saw blew her mind. She quickly ran through the information one more time, just to make sure that this was the right guy that she was looking up, but of course, she had it right the whole time. This is what Michael was so secretive about. Kinzie could not believe it, but there it was, in black and white right in front of her own two eyes.**

**"Holy shit..." Kinzie said in disbelief.**

* * *

_**AN: So, now Kinzie knows all about Michael's secret that he has kept from everybody, including Kinzie. We are all going to find out that secret in the next chapter, which might be the last one, who knows? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**_


	3. Mending a Heart

_**AN: This will be the last chapter to the story, but I have an explanation. This story is a sort of prologue to a series that I will do about Michael and Kinzie. There is going to be at the very least one more story about them as a couple. If there is any interest, I will do another story. Okay, now the finish to this story.**_

**Chapter Three: Mending a Heart**

**Kinzie stared at her computer screen, looking as if she was in complete shock with a deadpan look on her face. She did not believe what she was seeing and reading, but as she sat there, and repeadedly checked the information that she saw, there it was, right in front of her, in black and white, and as plain as day. This is what the leader of the Saints had as his skeleton in his closet.**

**Michael Harris, was married.**

* * *

**Kinzie felt guilty as she knew this information, and it was obvious that no one else in the Saints knew that Michael was married. Kinzie wondered why this information was not shared with everyone else. Kinzie thought that this was something that was going to be made known to the Saints once Michael got ready to tell everyone else about this. Michael WAS married, emphasis on the word was.**

**As Kinzie dug deeper into the information about Michael's former wife, she noticed that she was deceased. Kinzie jumped as she saw the reason that she was deceased.**

**HOMICIDE.**

**Kinzie made a note that Michael was a suspect in her homicide, but it was all too obvious that he did not do it. Well, it was not too obvious that he did not do it, but Kenzie felt that Michael did not do it. She sighed, and just stared at the picture of his wife. She was absolutely beautiful. She and Kinzie were roughly the same size, give or take a few inches. She was a brunette while Kinzie had semi orange hair. **

_**Maybe Michael will be interested in me after all. **_**Kinzie thought, but blushed and stopped herself when she thought about it any further.**

**She did not want to dig any further, because she already dug into his past far too much already. She wondered what she should say to Michael once she finally gets the nerve to.**

* * *

**Michael and Kinzie were all alone in the Saints hideout one day, and Kinzie felt as though she should say something to Michael at least. So she figured that she should say something about his former wife.**

**Kinzie saw Michael sitting in his room, reading of all things. That did not surprise her, but she still talked to him.**

**"Michael?" Kinzie said softly. "What are you doing?" **

**"Reading, and looking through some old photos." Michael said. Kinzie nodded, and stood there in solid silence for a few moments, and then she broke the silence.**

**"So Michael, was there ever a woman in your life?" Kinzie asked, carefully watching Michael's reaction.**

**"No." Michael obvious lied, not making eye contact with her.**

**"What about April?" Kinzie said softly. Michael slowly dropped his book, and looked at her. Michael slowly got off of his bed, and went to his nearby dresser. He then pulled out a picture of him and April, which Kinzie could see from where she was standing that it was on their wedding day. Michael smiled at the picture.**

**"We were only married a few years." Michael began. "We were madly in love. I was so shy around her when I first met her. My sister basically blackmailed me into going out with her, which was the best decision that she do to me. I was so nervous that I was going to screw up with her. She kissed me on the cheek, and told me that she would help me get over my shyness. Then she told me that I should do something that I want to do. So I kissed her on the lips, and basically ran all the way home."**

**Michael was laughing, and Kinzie could not help but laugh as well. **

**"What did she do?" Kinzie asked.**

**"She came over to my home later, and kissed me in return." Michael answered. "We then made love that night. She was the first and the only woman that I slept with to this day."**

**"That's sweet." Kinzie asked. "But what happened to her?"**

**"I came home one day, and saw that my home was broken into." Michael said. "It looked as though there was a fight there. I went into our bedroom, and saw her lying on the ground, beaten and bloody. I called 911, and held her in my arms as I literally felt her fading in my arms. She mentioned someone named Eddie that did this to her. She then told me that she loved me, and died in my arms."**

**Kinzie crossed the room, and hugged the Saints leader. Michael smiled, and returned the hug.**

* * *

**Kinzie was in Michael's bathroom, getting ready for bed. She only wore one of Michael's shirts, which fit her petite form a lot better, but it was still a little big on her, admittitly. She had her hair down, and looked at herself. She was not bad looking, but she still was not someone Michael could be with, or would want to be with. Hell, his wife was hotter than she was, so why would he waste time with someone like her?**

**Out of nowhere, Michael wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her to his bare chest. Kinzie felt the breath go right out of her once he did that.**

**"Michael, what are you doing?" Kinzie asked him, trying to keep her composure.**

**"I like you, Kinzie." Michael said suddenly. Kinzie felt her breath go right out of her at that moment. "I had a thing for you since me, Pierce, and Shaundi saved you from the Deckers."**

**Michael began to slowly kiss her neck as he pulled her towards the bedroom. Within seconds, their clothes were stripped, and she was on top of Michael, staring down at him.**

**She felt him enter inside of her, and she rode him for what seem like ages. She started off slowly, but gradually went faster and faster until they came at the exact same time.**

**Kinzie sat there, staring at him for a few moments, before cautiously laying her head on his bare chest.**

**"I love you, Michael." Kinzie said before drifting off to sleep.**

* * *

**Michael could only lay in his bed as he held a naked Kinzie to his own bare body. For some strange reason, this felt right. He has not felt this way since he lost April, and now that feeling came back to him. He knew that feeling all too well. **

**It was love. He was in love with Kinzie Kinzington...**

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**AN: Just a sweet ending to set up what possibly could be a sequel that is in the works. Depends if I feel like writing it or not. Anyways, thanks to those who read this story and I appreciate all the reviews I got and get. Thanks again!**_


End file.
